Sanzo Got Run Over By A Monkey
by Yoippari
Summary: Sanzo gets run over by a rabid monkey! And it isn't Goku! Or...is it? Goku's POV


Ohayou! It's me…again!! This is what happens when monkey's get free from the zoo. They get too attached to Sanzo, and he gets run over. This is what Goku sees and feels and such. And I'll do 2 more with Gojyo and Hakkai if you review… Yes, that is a bribe. Okay, just read and **REVIEW**. I want to know what you think about this.

***

__

****

Sanzo got run over by a monkey…

walking to nowhere on Easter Eve.

You can say that it was Goku…

But as for he and Hakkai they won't believe

****

I was looking out my window…it was almost Easter. Sanzo had gotten angry--again--and he said he was going for a walk. I heard Gojyo's _stupid_ TV from my room…

~~_In other news, a rabid monkey escaped from the zoo this morning. Zoologists advise that you stay safe inside in your homes. And now…_~~

__

A monkey? I was thinking it was weird then. Gojyo burst into my room laughing.

"Hey, monkey! I didn't know you escaped from the zoo!"

"Urusai, baka kappa!" I threw one of my pillows at him.

"Too bad…" he laughed.

"Yeah, too bad the zoo missed you! Maybe I'll call you in and get a free pack of food!"  
  
"You bakazaru! Is that _all _you think about?!"  
  
"No!"

"Yeah, sure." Just then Hakkai must have gotten back from shopping (and believe me-I was mad he didn't take me). He yelled up for me and Gojyo.

"Goku! Gojyo! Come help me with this stuff!"

Gojyo turned around and walked out, saying "Let's go monkey boy."

I took one more glance out the window and thought I saw something in the distance…but I just told myself that nothing was there…I should have told someone, 'cause what was about to happen wasn't going to be very fun…

As I walked down the stairs I saw Sanzo by the door. Hakkai was telling him he shouldn't go out, because of the escape monkey.

"But, Sanzo-sama! I know that they weren't lying, I saw the monkey on TV!!" Gojyo protested.

Sanzo "Tch'ed…" And walked out the door.

****

__

He insisted on leaving…

But, we begged him not to go!

But, he needed more ciggys…

And walked out of the door unto the grass.

****

I watched out the window, and Hakkai sat next to me also watching. Gojyo was in the kitchen.

"You know…It's no use. He's not going to listen to anything you say…" Gojyo told us.

"I know that Kappa." I yelled out, not looking at that stupid moron. Just then, something…maybe the thing I had saw earlier…hit Sanzo! Hakkai and I yelled out in surprise. "DID YOU SEE THAT?!" I asked.

"Yes, Goku…I did! What was that?!"  
  
"Oh, my god! IT WAS THE RABID MOKNEY!!!!"  
  
"I doubt that Goku…"

"But, it was!! I know it was." I told them.

Gojyo walked out of the Kitchen. "What the hell are you screaming about out here?"

"Sanzo got run over by a rabid monkey!"

"Nani?!"

"Goku thinks he saw Sanzo get hit by a rabid monkey. Maybe someone was throwing them…" Hakkai cut in.

Gojyo snorted. "Yeah, and maybe I'll sell Goku on Ebay. He can sell as a nice sex slave for Kanzeon…"

"Now wait just on gosh darn meat bun minute! Why would Kanzeon want _me_? You are the one she says is the best at sex!!"

"What?! WHERE DID YOU HEAR THAT?!"

"Kanzeon."

"And she told you this when?"  


"Not telling…"

"DAMN IT YOU LITTLE MONKEY!! TELL ME OR I'LL--" He held out a perfectly good piece of sushi over the dirty stinky trash can.

"NOOOOOOOO!!" I dove over everything in my way trying to reach the poor sushi…but, the meanie Hakkai grabbed me by my foot.

  
"We better go to bed…" ^^''

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Hakkai and me and Gojyo walked outside to find Sanzo with some freaky banana on his forehead and some monkey marks on his back…

****

__

When we found him Easter morning,

At the scene of the attack!

He had hoof prints on his forehead,

And incriminating monkey on his back.

****

"Sanzo! Sanzo!" I shook him with my foot, as Gojyo and Hakkai ran up. "What's wrong with him?" I asked Hakkai.

"I don't know, Goku…I just--don't know…" Hakkai went to bend down, but Sanzo's hand swung out and grabbed my ankle…it hurt. He pulled me down and tried to get up. When I was still on the ground he was standing up, and his foot almost…well…hit my lower body, I guess…

"Sanzo, watch out!" I yelled, just to get his attention. Sanzo wheeled around, thankfully missing me…

"What?! What out for what?! That damn monkey?!" He was spazzing out.

"No, you about to step on me."

"Oh…Let's run inside!" Sanzo stated to walk, but fell down again. Gojyo helped Sanzo up, and Hakkai helped me.

"We need to get you to a hospital!" said Hakkai, worriedly.

"Wha--…I--okay fine…as long as I'm a away from that monkey…" Sanzo replied looking around.

Gojyo looked at me. "What did you do, Goku?"

"It wasn't me! It was that rabid monkey!" I protested.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

__

It's a peaceful Easter with out Sanzo…

Then Gojyo found his paper fan.

So we put it in a glass case

Took it out and put it in a can.

****

"It's actually quite peaceful, while Sanzo's away…" Hakkai sipped his sake. "No one is getting smacked upside the head or threatened…" His was cut off by Gojyo, who started yelling at me. I don't really remember why, but---I know he was ranting. It was something about how he was going to get killed by Sanzo because he found Sanzo's fan in a tomato soup can…hey that rhymes! Fan and Can!! Anyway… There was a knock at the door and Sanzo barged in…not looking very happy.

"Did they catch _It_ yet?" He asked.

"No… Gojyo's right here." I said, only to get hit by Gojyo's shoe.

~~~_This just in! The rabid monkey…he has been caught. He is safely in his cage, and harming no one. In other news…~~~_

Hakkai smiled. "Now, see? All that for nothing.

****

__

Funny thing is that Sanzo's back now…

And he found his paper fan.

So now he us with some candles,

And it burns the hair on our poor heads.

****

I had a small piece of paper in front of me with all our names on it. "You know…" I blurted out. "Goku backwards…is Ukog… and Gojyo is Oyjog…and Sanzo is Oznas…And Hakkai's is the best. Hakkai is Iakkah…" But, no one was paying attention. So, I decided to listen to the TV, too.

~~~~~~~~_BREAKING NEWS!!!! The monkey…that rabid monkey that escaped earlier, was not the monkey that was captured! The monkey that was captured took a human form, and loves to eat. So, if you see this monkey, please call 1-800-RABID MONKEY NOW_~~~~~~~~~

Everyone turned around, and looked at me. "What? Oh…no… don't you dare!!" I ran out the door with Gojyo and Sanzo right behind…

****

There is no more to this story…

This was just some stupid joke!!!

But, for now you must remember…

That Hakkai spelled backwards is Iakkah.

***

END


End file.
